So Much For The Afterglow
by Aqualiea
Summary: Lupin breaks surprising news to his enstranged, uninformed, American daughter...Shaye Lupin joins the wizarding community in this fifth-year-set fic!


So Much For The Afterglow  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Lupin, Sirius, Harry, and the rest of the characters you recognize from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. Shaye Lupin belongs to me, Aqualeia. Thank you.  
  
A/N: Some background info: Shaye is Remus Lupin's enstranged daughter who has been living with a foster family in the States for fifteen years. She tracked down Lupin, and moved in with him summer after GoF. I think that's all the important info…if there is anything else you don't understand just ask when you R/R(PLEASE!). So…Read on!  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Shaye, now please, listen…"  
  
"WHAT?!" Shaye Lupin gaped at her father. "How could you KEEP this FROM me?! Didn't you think that maybe I should KNOW about an escaped convict taking residence in this house while posing as my UNCLE?!" Shaye's blue eyes glittered with fury. "What ELSE is there I don't know? Are you ALSO wanted by the Master of Magicians or whatever that guy's name was? White Chocolate or something? And what about magic anyway?" By the time Shaye was finished ranting, she was completely out of breath, which gave her father a chance to put in his two cents.  
  
"Shaye, dear," he began, "there is quite a bit more you don't know. Please," he said, holding up a hand to stop her from saying anything, "Listen. Shaye, you are, as there is no better or more simple way to state this, a witch."  
  
Shaye gasped, "Oh god…"  
  
Remus Lupin stopped her again. "Ah ah ah LISTEN. As I was saying, you, Shaye Lupin, are a witch. I had expected you to have already been informed of this when you moved in three months ago, alas I was unaware you had been fostered by Muggles. Muggles are non-magical beings. You'll get used to that term soon enough. Anyways, when you came from America to me, Sirius, who is a very old, very dear friend, much LIKE a brother to me, was on the run. You see, he was accused of mass murder fourteen years ago, a crime he did not commit. After escaping from Azkaban, the wizard prison, he went into hiding. This past summer, only days before you arrived, Sirius was sent here to "lie low." He is still on the run and-"  
  
But Shaye was not going to listen to her father's weak explanation any more. "Stop it," she hissed. "I did not come three thousand miles to listen to your lies."  
  
"Shaye I am not-"  
  
"No. I don't want to hear it." Shaye jumped from the tattered armchair she had been sitting in, and promptly fainted.  
  
"Oh dear Lord," Remus cried catching his teenaged daughter.  
  
"Didn't go over so well?"  
  
Remus looked up to see his best friend Sirius Black who had been waiting quietly in the kitchen. Shaking his head, Sirius walked over to where Remus was holding Shaye, who was regaining conscience rapidly.  
  
"Wha…." She mumbled groggily.  
  
"Too much information too quickly?" Remus asked gently.  
  
"Yeah…" Shaye looked at her father and Sirius with a disoriented gaze on her face. "What…were you…talking….about now?"  
  
Remus took a deep breath. "Shaye, honey I'm going to go over this once more. You are a witch. A magic-doing, robe wearing, teenaged witch. I am a wizard. Sirius is a wizard. Sirius is also accused of mass murder. Key word: accused."  
  
"Okay…like Sabrina?" Shaye was still shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"Um…okay…yes. There are many more like us. You and me and Sirius…Shaye?"  
  
Shaye was now shaking uncontrollably. As she raised her head of thick, beautiful red hair, Remus saw that his daughter was laughing hysterically. "Da-ad," she said, still giggling madly. "What the hell have you been smoking?"  
  
Remus gaped. "Shaye, I'm not kidding. Look I know this is a lot for you to take in but it is important. You must go to Hogwarts and get an education in witchcraft."  
  
"What's a Hogwarts? What's today? Is it April 1st?"  
  
"NO. I am not kidding. Shaye PLEASE, I know this is a lot and it all seems really, er, whack, but I'm serious."  
  
"No, he's Sirius."  
  
"SHAYE!"  
  
"It was funny."  
  
Sirius nodded. "It was."  
  
"See?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Honey do you get all this?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're a witch."  
  
"So I'm told."  
  
"You understand then?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay. Okay I give up. Sirius, you explain."  
  
"No I know! I get it!"  
  
"That's not what you said before…"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"NOT AGAIN!" 


End file.
